


The Ride Of Life

by MagicMajor97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late night thoughts, Life - Freeform, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMajor97/pseuds/MagicMajor97
Summary: Was contemplating life today and ended up writing this.
Kudos: 1





	The Ride Of Life

Life is a funny thing, it's a long ride from start to finish with everything in between.   
Its made up of all the big moments and the small ones. From the first birthday, to the first day of school. From the first love to the first heart break.   
Truth is, life is hard. Its filled with the highest of highs and the lowest of lows.   
At times its painful and soul wrenching. At other times it's joyful and exhilarating.   
Nobody ever knows how much time they have on this earth. Yes life is long and grueling but also very short.

Life can be over in an instant. One wrong move, one wrong mistake and everything can disappear forever.  
So that is why it should not be taken for granted or made as a joke.   
Appreciate the things you have and the people you love. Some people are not as fortunate and carry a pain you could never understand. 

Life is about being kind to one another and to ourselves. Life is too long to hate oneself. Do whatever it takes and learn how to love yourself.   
If soul searching means traveling or getting a job in an entirely new field, then go for it.   
The only fear holding you back from achieving your goals is your own. Don't waste your time on the negative thoughts of other or their actions.  
Life is too short to be giving a shit about what other people think of you or the materialistic things in life.   
Those types of things become pointless when we finally reach our time to pass to the great beyond.

Life is also about giving it a red hot go. Never be afraid to try new things and fail. To learn is to fail and to fail is to learn.   
Nobody is ever just good at something. They spend hours and hours perfecting their craft.   
Rome wasn't built in a day. You have to work hard in life. Life doesn't slow done for you to just take it at a snail's pace.   
If you want something then you have to be prepare to shed some blood, sweat and tears, and fight for it. 

Life has so much to offer. Different experiences, cultures to immerse yourself in and the many sights of the world.   
I've always looked to the sky and dreamed of seeing my home from the outside.   
However I forgot there's a whole other world still to explore on the ground, which I'll never be able to complete within a lifetime.  
I think that's what saddens me the most. That there isn't enough time to explore the entirety of my home. 

A movie I saw once said the only measurement we should put emphasis on is time, and in a way I can see the point.   
Time is precious and some people have more of it then others.  
Do things you've always wanted to do and spend as much time as you can with your loved ones.   
Make the most of the time you have so when the final breath of life is taken, you can look back and say you lived a life worth remembering.


End file.
